


you're a mean one, mr. jinguji

by noahsenpai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (but they're fake dw), (kinda), Arachnophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i get a bit into detail when the prank unfolds, idk i might skip this if u have arachnophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: ren pulls a prank on masato, so he decides to try and get him back.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you're a mean one, mr. jinguji

Masato let out a long sigh as he raised his head from the pillow on yet another normal day. The sunlight was bleeding through the crack in the window at the edge of the room, casting a dappling shade of orange along the brown wood floor of the room. Even though he was still extremely tired, it was honestly one of his favorite sights to wake up to. Turning onto his side, Masato glanced at his alarm clock, and his stomach nearly dropped all the way down to his feet when he saw the time.

10:36 am?

Masato wasn’t usually one to sleep so late; he was normally an early riser and didn’t like waking up later than eight-thirty or nine since it made him feel rather groggy throughout the day. Unlike his sleep-loving, comfort-adoring roommate who slept in on a regular basis.

“Good morning!”

Masato couldn’t stop the feeling of annoyance rising in his chest. _Jinguji_. The ginger was sitting at his desk, staring at his roommate with that casual sparkle in his light blue eyes that every man-loving individual absolutely swooned over. Despite the fact that he was still very sleepy, Masato didn’t want to be grumpy towards Ren; he didn’t have the energy to get into an argument right now.

“You look a bit sleepy,” Ren observed. “Why don’t you go get in the shower and get yourself a nice cup of coffee to help you wake up?”

“I’m aware of my morning schedule, thank you,” Masato responded, the tiredness adding a bit of edge to his voice. Internally he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _You’ll feel better after your shower_ , he told himself.

After slipping on his shower shoes, Masato grabbed his towel and marched off to the bathroom. Unlike the standard college dorm room, each room came with its own bathroom, and a rather fancy one at that. It was a fairly spacious room with a tile floor, a sink with cabinets, a shower in the back right corner, and a large bath. It was always a shock as to how much money the Shining Agency was able to funnel into its plans in order to give its students and members the best and most comfortable experiences. It was well worth the tuition, though.

The bathroom light was shut off when Masato entered the room. He shut the door and hung his towel up on the hook hanging across from the sink, but he didn’t feel where it normally was. After a few moments of fumbling and trying to find the hook, he gave up and turned around to flip the light switch on. Once he could see, he turned back to hang up his towel, but then—

The loudest _shriek_ he had ever made ripped from his throat as his eyes fixated on the small, hairy figure placed on the top of the sink. His heart racing, Masato grabbed his towel and began to strike at the figure with all his might, all while backing farther and farther away from the sink. Ever since he was small, Masato had always been terrified of bugs, especially of spiders. There was something particularly about spiders that really rubbed him the wrong way and gave him a new kind of fear so unique and so different than the feelings he would experience with other bugs. Was it because of the amount of legs they had? Was it the way that they moved? The fact that they could come in so many different shapes and sizes and textures? This irrational fear of bugs was something that he never really grew out of, and it seemed like it actually had gotten worse over the years.

After hitting the spider at least three times, it flopped over into the sink and it didn’t move on its own. After a few moments of confusion, it suddenly hit Masato. That was when he began to hear bellowing laughter from the other side of the door.

_Damn it, Jinguji._

Masato’s heart continued to race, but this time it was fueled by anger and not fear. Huffing in exasperation, he grabbed the fake spider and flung the door open, and he could see Ren hunched in his chair, doubled over in laughter.

“You’re so easy to fool, Hijirikawa!” Ren stood up and marched over to his roommate, attempting to grab hold of the fake spider in his hand.

“Do _not_ touch me!” Masato snapped, lurching away from Ren at the very last second. “Why? Why would you do this?”

“I wanted to get your reaction!” Ren patted Masato’s shoulder with one hand, and Masato thought he could see a look in his eyes that was attempting to communicate that he was sorry. “At least you’re awake now!”

“Leave me alone,” Masato huffed, marching away with the toy spider. “I don’t even want to shower now, you’ve got me in a panic.”

“Where are you gonna put that?” Ren asked.

“It’s going out the window,” Masato replied. “I’m not letting you keep this in the room after that.”

“No!” Ren complained, coming over to stand beside his roommate. “I was gonna use that as a prop for next Halloween!”

“It isn’t even close to Halloween!” Masato hissed, opening the window and dangling the fake spider out.

Just before he could drop it, Ren lunged, grabbing onto his other arm and pulling him back. Masato, now a bit enraged, wrapped the arm of the hand holding the spider around Ren’s waist and hoisted him up in the air, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from the ginger. His roommate seemed like he was much too easy to pick up, and as Masato threw him onto his bed, he grabbed the arm that was holding the spider and flipped over onto his stomach, pulling Masato over so he fell right on top of him.

The two squabbled on Masato’s bed for several minutes, and eventually the two roommates had become a tangle of arms and legs. Ren had managed to grab a hold of the hand holding the spider, and he began to kick at Masato’s back with his ankle. Masato then knew what he was supposed to do. The next time Ren kicked at him, he shifted so that he was able to throw most of the weight of his upper body on Ren’s legs. He then noticed that one of Ren’s feet was sticking out at an awkward angle just under Masato’s armpit. His other foot was locked around the ankle, so it would be very difficult for him to move his legs in this position. An idea hatched in Masato’s mind. He hated to do this, but it was probably the only way to get Ren to let go of the spider.

Masato applied a bit more pressure to Ren’s legs, but not so much that it would start to hurt him. He reached out towards the foot that was locked in by the ankle, and he delicately ran the tips of his fingers along the bare sole.

The very _instant_ the contact was settled, Ren bucked underneath him and gasped, immediately letting out a scream of laughter. _Jackpot_. It was no secret to Masato that the ginger was stupidly ticklish, and just about anywhere, too. He had known since they were kids, and he never really grew out of his ticklishness. As far as he knew, Ren’s body was just one giant tickle spot; he was completely covered in weak points, and his feet were absolutely one of them. What was even more surprising was that his smooth-talking, good-looking roommate could be turned into a puddle of helpless laughter at even the lightest of touches.

What a mess.

Ren was desperately trying to squirm and kick at Masato, but since his legs were being pinned at such an odd angle, not to mention the fact that the bluenette was putting almost his whole body weight along his back, it was extremely difficult for him to kick out or try to squirm away. So at this point he had no choice but to lie there and scream in laughter as his roommate mercilessly tickled his feet.

“ _Masa! Masa! Masato I can’t breheheheathe pleasegetoffmeahahaha_!!” Peals of helpless laughter flowed from Ren’s lips like a waterfall as he begged his roommate to get off of him.

“Are you gonna give me the spider?”

No response. Ren wheezed when Masato let up on his attack, but he let out a shriek when the bluenette scribbled his fingernails along the arch of his foot for good measure.

“Alrighty then. You asked for it.”

Masato sat up and pivoted his body around so he was straddling Ren’s back. Without waiting for any begging or pleading, he dove right in, digging his fingers into his roommate’s underarms.

Ren let out a bloodcurdling scream and began to flop around like a fish out of water, his chest heaving as he fought for breath through the uncontrollable laughter. Masato couldn’t help but chuckle to himself; how was Ren still so damn ticklish? He knew that his roommate hated his laughter, but Masato honestly kinda liked it. It didn’t sound as bad as Ren always made it out to be; sure, it was rather high-pitched and it could get a bit squeaky here and there, which definitely sounded different than his normal speaking voice. If anything, it was kind of cute. It brought Masato back to the old days when they were kids, where the two were close enough to have tickle fights like this on the regular. He honestly longed to have this same kind of relationship with the ginger again.

Maybe this was where he could start.

“ _Masamasapleasepleasepleasestopthiiiiahahahaha_!” Ren’s wailing brought Masato back to the present, and he smirked while his roommate squealed under his fingertips. “ _I’ll give the spider back just do—ahahahahaha!_ ” Masato playfully squeezed at Ren’s sides for good measure, eliciting yet another shriek of laughter from the ginger. When he stopped tickling Ren, he reached over his head and grabbed the spider figure, which was no longer in Ren’s grip and was lying near his head.

Ren began to pant, and Masato could tell that his roommate’s body temperature had drastically risen over the past few minutes. Chuckling to himself, Masato leaned over and got off of Ren’s back, stepping onto the floor and putting the spider figure into a drawer underneath Ren’s desk.

“You’re not gonna throw it out?” Ren asked through his panting.

Masato smiled at him. “I decided not to,” he responded. “As long as you keep it in a place where I won’t see it, I think I’ll be okay.”

A few more minutes of silence passed before Masato decided to hop back onto his bed and snuggle close to Ren. His roommate was now snuggled under the comforter, blue eyes narrowed as he looked Masato directly in the eye.

“You know I hate that,” he grumbled. “My laugh is so stupid and embarrassing.”

Masato had to chuckle at that. “It’s not that bad,” he reassured him. He slowly and a bit shyly reached over and brushed a thin lock of strawberry blonde hair out of Ren’s face. “In fact, it’s kinda cute, if you ask me.”

 _That_ caused Ren to blush a bit. “C-cute?” he stammered, then he scoffed.

“Yeah. I guess it’s because it’s so different from your natural voice.”

“That’s why it’s embarrassing!”

Masato could only smile at that. He then looked Ren in the eyes again and said, “to me, there’s nothing about you that could make you ugly.”

A few more moments of silence. Then Ren let out a huff of laughter. “Okay, I never knew you could be such a romantic.”

Normally Masato would be embarrassed, but he could only snicker and roll over, his back now facing towards Ren. It didn’t take very long for the distinct smell of cologne to only get stronger, and before he knew it, Ren’s arms were enveloping Masato’s shoulders, bringing him close. He felt the hairs at the nape of his neck stir under Ren’s breath.

“Let’s just stay like this today,” Ren breathed out. “You’re still tired, right?”

Masato blinked, suddenly feeling very warm and comfortable. He thought for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose you could say that.”

Ren let out a grunt before he buried his face into the crook of Masato’s neck even more. Before he knew it, he could tell that the ginger was asleep; he had grown very still, and the rate of his breathing had shown down rapidly. Masato’s whole body was filled with a soft, warm, fuzzy feeling, which was something he only remembered ever feeling for a few times in his life. He wasn’t one to easily become smitten with someone; he tended to keep his feelings to himself before it was obvious that they were reciprocated.

But this feeling? This feeling that was never expressed verbally? It was being shared in this moment.

Masato couldn’t deny it any more.

He loved Ren.

But he didn’t need words to express that love. He only knew that he could fall asleep happily, right here, right now, knowing that he had accepted and embraced his feelings.

Next to the person he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> hOLY SNOT Y'ALL that digressed sooOOO MUCH AT THE END LIKE NOAH PLS STAY ON THE PLOT LINE
> 
> so anyways!! i'm gonna do this thing where i ask y'all a question at the end of every fic that i publish, and i'm gonna call it **qotf** , or question of the fic instead of qotd!! [the last one was what MBTI type you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275976) (i didn't specifically say why i asked that tho), but for this fic:  
>  **who is someone you look up to and why?**
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [my anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
